1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method and a device for marking products and a method and a device for authenticating a product by a consumer. It applies to all types of product, with or without packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
The product authentication devices known from the prior art are reserved for professionals equipped with expensive special equipment. It is not therefore possible for a consumer to check the authenticity of a product before purchasing it, e.g. in a store, or consuming it, e.g. at the restaurant. The counterfeiting of expensive products, especially alcohols, medicines and perfumes, thus expands easily.